


But You Didn't

by Estel9981



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:25:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estel9981/pseuds/Estel9981
Summary: Draco Malfoy write a poem to in memory of his rival who died in an Auror mission.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The original poem is a death poem whose writer is an anonymous American wife. The poem is written to commemorate her husband who died in the war. I was so touched by this work and have been wondering if one day I would be able to adapt it into Drarry version.

But You Didn't

Remember the day we met  
I offered my hand to you  
I thought you'd choose me rather than Weasley  
but you didn't

Remember the time we went to the Forbidden Forest  
and I complained that carrying a lamp was what servants do  
I thought you'd roll your eyes and called me" Malfoy"  
But you didn't.

Do you remember the time I stood there overlooking you and she-Weasley  
I made fun of you, saying that the Savior found a girl-friend so quickly  
I prayed to Merlin, hoping you would retort me angrily  
but you didn't.

Do you remember the time we‘re caught in fire  
I watched you passing me  
I thought you would dropped me to make a revenge  
But you didn't

And remember the moment the Dark Lord turned to dust and ashes  
All the wizards in the court accused my family of being Death Eater  
I thought you would be one of them  
but you didn't.

Yes, there were lots of things you didn't do.  
But you put up with me protected me and forgave me  
There were lots of things I wanted to make up to you when you returned from the damned Author mission.  
But you didn't.   
Yes, you didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> One thing I want to clairfy is that my mother tongue isn't English.(Chniese, actually)  
> Therefore, the fluency of language might not be enough, yet I'am trying to learn.>


End file.
